


拦笼家雀

by Gardenia_7



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_7/pseuds/Gardenia_7
Summary: 第一人称 可以随意代入制作人anyone X 明星歌手金丝雀晰非典型性强制有一个短暂客串的原创角色包养文学不一定有后续 自己爽爽的
Relationships: 我晰
Kudos: 13





	拦笼家雀

1.

知道Lana签了个新人的时候，我相当给面子地表达了一下惊讶。 

与其说Lana是个经纪人，不如说是圈内知名老鸨，落在他手里的艺人无一幸免，都被当做金丝雀儿一样送给了各大利益方，姿色好些的攀上了大制作人大老板，一般般又不太乖顺的后来就没了音讯。他握着这个圈里不算秘密的秘密，干着逼良为娼的勾当，没有哪个男孩被他送去前，知道自己面对的什么。

我不是什么善男信女，前两年养过个从他手里送出来的小演员，可惜人娇气了点，连一个月都没到就受够了。后来陆陆续续他也再试着搭上过我，不过都是仓促的一夜情，各取所需的买卖，再后来我就厌倦了看男孩惊慌失措的脸蛋，谁喜欢一直做高高在上的恶人呢。

所以我离他杀人不吐骨头的勾当远了很多了。不过是不沾惹，当然也不会去伸张正义，头脑发热的小孩见救星一样扑在Lana怀里，期许他能给一个光明坦途，幼稚的我都不好意思笑出来。左右不过自个选的，没得选也是选的一种。我听说了，前一段郑家公子被勾了魂，花了大价钱从Lana那要了人带回家，要好好谈场恋爱，后来过了没一个月人就跑了，再后来又回来了，小郑同学跟转了性一样抱着人不撒手，好久没在欢愉场里见过他。

并不怪我惊讶，实在是这回的新人仿佛踩在我的审美上长成的，不过一个星期，我已经陆续听三个人说长得漂亮的很。原本以为是从哪养出来唇红齿白的冰淇淋美人，第一次在宴会上见到他，我被他锋利的棱角艳晃了眼。他身量不低，目测也有一米八，但是瘦的过分了，整个人弱柳扶风一样。Lana安得不是好心思，给他套了一身宽大的休闲西装，松垮垮的布料挂在身上，活像个病美人。我承认我没出息，盯着他半露不露的领口看了好一会，连酒杯递过来都没注意。Lana笑的像是偷了腥的猫，他推着人来找我敬酒，笃定了我不推不拒。我看着他为难地盯着杯子，犹豫好一会儿，咬着牙全咽了下去，喉结轻轻滚动一下，眼角被呛湿了。

我把酒接了，Lana知道这是什么意思，他是势在必得的，这是他准备好的专门将我的军。

散了宴我找人打听他，还被奚落了一顿。朋友笑着打趣，说你不是尘心不动吗，我神色一凛，皱着眉说你不懂，这不是寻常货色。真的不是，临走前他微微弯腰道别，起身时咬着唇，他大概酒喝多了，步子不太稳，但还是得体地朝我笑了笑，那一眼勾的我回不过神。我不得不佩服Lana的好眼光，这样矜贵的人也能被他骗来。朋友闻言赞同的点了点头，“叫王晰，听说还是个挺稀有的低音炮，唱歌真挺好听，可惜了。”他颇为惋惜地感叹。

而后神色一转，又内涵丰富地朝我笑，“男低音啊，叫床好听。”

我心里唾弃了一下上流社会廉价的同情心，Lana这种人迟早要遭报应，可惜了千年的小妲己，被勾引着诱惑着，骗进了锁紧的笼子。

Lana果然没让我等太久，半个月后我就收到了送上门的礼物。我还坐在办公室里看送审的影制资料，Lana的微信一条条进来，我扫了一眼，被浓浓的阴谋味道折腾反胃了，但却隐隐期待起马上到来的小狐狸。

“叩叩！”

“进来吧。”

他推门走进来，圆眼珠滴溜溜地绕着我办公室转了一圈，满脸的好奇。我却被乖了满眼，他架了一副黑框眼镜，头发没吹也没烫，乖顺的刘海贴在额头上，发梢被睫毛扫来扫去，白衬衫和紧身的洗水牛仔裤，被刷白的帆布鞋，双肩包被他单肩背着，又乖又痞，像个小孩子。他探了个头，看见我招招手才大方的拉开凳子坐下。

“让我猜猜，Lana用什么理由把你骗来的？”我抢在他前面开口，他一愣，像没听懂我说什么，“这次是什么？我有部很不错的电影，缺一个OST的歌手？还是我想投资一个不错的音综，考虑让你做首发？”

他眉头一皱，我想在这两个答案里我猜对了一个，不过不重要，反正都是假的，就算是真的，那也是之后的事儿了。现如今，我当务之急是给这个可爱的雏儿科普一下他万恶的经纪人，是一个什么衣冠禽兽。

“王晰，你知道今天被Lana叫过来，是为了把自己卖了陪我睡吗？”

他听懵了，张着嘴消化了半天，终于反应过来，说您是不是误会了。

我叹了口气，指了指他背后的双肩包，“Lana给你的吧？打开看看，是不是我误会了。”他半信半疑的打开，里面装着润滑剂和新款的套。我见过但还没用过，听说自带润滑剂，还是草莓味儿。他脸色不好看了，咬着牙往里摸，接着像被烫出来了一样，我顺着他的手看进去，哦，一盒小跳蛋。

眼前的漂亮男人世界都要崩塌了，我于心不忍，索性给他做了个背景普及，关于他的无良经纪人。

听完以后他仓皇的起身，紧张的双拳紧握，一直着急解释自己并不知道。我相当理解地点点头，示意他不用着急，“我知道，他送来的每一个都不知道。”他比我想象的冷静的多，我见过破口大骂的也见过夺门而出的，而他只是紧张的扶着凳子不停地跟我道歉。

“轻松点晰哥。”我笑着叫了他一声，显然这样上下悬殊的场合被叫哥刺激到了他，他猛地一滞，后槽牙被咬紧了，“说实话你现在冲出去也离不开这个大楼，毕竟这是我的地盘儿。但是呢，我没你想的那么不讲道理，想出去你随时都可以出去。不过我得提醒你，Lana不太会放过你，你和他签了几年？”

他伸手比了个5，我怜悯地摸了摸他潮湿的手心，被他惊慌躲开了，“你知道Lana手底下那个吧？”我说了个名字，他显然有所耳闻，眼里的光顿时灭了，“我能理解你现在的心情，你自己选一下？”

看着他手足无措的样子，我有点心疼了，我明知道他是没有选择的。

大约沉默了一分钟，他怯怯地开口，手还紧紧抓着我的真皮座椅，“我能不能…对不起…我能不能去趟洗手间，我想冷静一下。”

我看了他一眼，额头上的冷汗都溢出来了。“那儿。”我给他指了指位置，又友情提示他“但是没窗户也没管道，真的出不去。”他愣了愣，慌忙摇头说他没要跑。我看着觉得好笑，明明满脸的不愿意，却害怕把我惹恼了，乖的让人心动。

十分钟之后他从卫生间出来，脸洗过了，刘海湿漉漉的被拨到了两边，衣服也被好好整理过了。我讶异于他接受的这么快，仔细看看才发现他眼圈红红的，有没擦干净的水。不会吧…我脑海里蹦出一种可能。

“你刚去哭了？”

“呃…”他有点不好意思地低下头，“对不起啊…太突然了我真的…没…”

“你可真是。”我几乎控制不住笑，“好啦，坐这儿歇会，我没在办公室乱搞的习惯。”

闻言他放松下来，只不过一瞬又紧绷起来，紧张的问我要跟你回家吗？我仔细想了下，说没准备，去开房吧。实际上是因为房间没打扫，我实在不想从乱七八糟的衣服里挪出一个地儿做爱，限制太大了。

说实话第一次我有点记不清了，只记得他乖顺的过分，躺在我怀里，自己抱着腿弯，把淡色的穴口露了出来。我八百年没这么细致的给人做过润滑了，实在是因为他不耐疼，伸进第一个手指就疼的泛泪。我承认美色是滤镜，明明知道是公平的权色交易，我还是从内心生出几分愧疚，因此手下的动作就轻柔了起来。他给了我很多惊喜，可能是外表乖的过分，我看到他小腹和脚踝的刺青时惊喜的喟叹出声。他一言不发任我吮舔噬咬，麻痒的过分了就蜷起身子小声呻吟两句。哦对，他的左耳还有未愈的耳洞，被我咬的红肿发亮。我的舌尖流连在那个小洞，来来回回顶弄，配合着下身的动作，像是穿刺一样。我问他是什么时候打的，他说上个月被Lana要求打的。他被我顶痛了，瞪着水光潋滟的狐狸眼压住痛呼，抱在我后背的手狠狠收紧了，再开口就带了哭腔。他说Lana告诉他男艺人要打扮得色气一些，他把这话说的太纯了，让我硬的要命，他不是色气了，他根本是掌管情欲的神。

他快要射的时候被我掐了一把前端。这纯属习惯动作，我不太喜欢男孩比我先到，因此感觉着他开始绷紧就随手掐了一下。但我忘了他是个雏，显然没经受过这种折磨，高潮顶端被生生拽下来让他陷入短暂的失语，浑身热烫发抖，不断从嗓子里挤出破碎的呜咽。察觉到他的反常我有点内疚，急忙把手探过去揉弄他受伤的前端，谁知道这下实打实刺激到他了，痛和麻一齐侵袭他敏感的前端，他的腿几乎抱不住了，迫不得已狠狠咬住自己的手腕，双眼无措的溢出泪水，大腿根打颤的像被吹折的花儿。我安抚的亲了亲他颤抖的腿心，他吓得闭上了眼，手指用力绞住自己，像要准备迎接新一轮折磨。他太害怕了，我不舍得的，我草草冲刺了两下就释放了，然后耐下心把他半硬的阴茎收进手心，慢慢抚慰的受挫的欲望。他舒服的小声哼哼，两条腿不自觉的在我腰侧乱蹭，胸脯整个高高顶了起来。没一会浑身一颤，交代在了我手里。

“Lana还在，你躲得了初一躲不了十五。”我蘸着满手腥膻抹在他小腹上，他有点不乐意，但到底没敢躲，“想走你随时可以走，但如果你也愿意，我把你包下来，Lana不会再把你送给别人了。”

“王晰，我挺喜欢你的，要不要考虑一下？”我亲亲他的嘴角，“你想要的我都会给。”

他想了很久，点了点头。


End file.
